


the dark, the light, the–

by noirshitsuji



Series: (new york city is) insidious [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: André Bourgeois Having a Spine, Gen, Implied/Referenced Hawkmoth, Interpol - Freeform, POV André Bourgeois, Parental Love, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Referenced André Bourgeois/Audrey Bourgeois, The International Authorities Take an Interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji
Summary: It’s the start of a new era, and this was never André’s – their – fight to begin with. He has no reason to feel like this.(But his daughter’s eyes are still daggers in his back.)
Relationships: André Bourgeois & Chloé Bourgeois
Series: (new york city is) insidious [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953754
Kudos: 10





	the dark, the light, the–

“You understand, Monsieur Bourgeois,” the man before him, a tall and dark-haired shadow in a crisp beige suit, titters as if talking to a child, “that your cooperation in this matter is invaluable. Truly, truly invaluable.”

_ Chloé’s never been a particularly sneaky child, _ André muses; everything about her is flashing lights and, for a long time, that’s been the only thing he’s had to hold on to. His wife is now back at his side – _ merci Dieu  _ – but his little girl is still everything to him.

André reaches for the man’s hand.  _ Pull my strings,  _ he almost says, noticing his eyes dart to the side, towards the door that faintly clicks back in place, his daughter hopefully already being on the way to her room with enough plausible deniability on her side.  _ If you have the power to overbalance whatever donations this city’s menace has been anonymously giving and retracting each time a new investigation has been launched, I will not be the one to stop you. _

He grips the man’s hand a little too tightly for it to be polite and the Interpol agent’s eyes come back to meet his. His expression immediately clears of any barely-hidden look of condescension it held. 

André is in no position to show any sign of disobedience. This is why he makes the threat  _ (not a plea) _ his eyes:

_ But you will not touch  _ **_her._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This one was certainly interesting to write. I feel like André must have _some_ tenacity (for lack of a better word) to have gotten where he is, even if he doesn't, or can't always, or _chooses_ not to display it. That's just my take, though. 
> 
> Interpol also seems like an obvious (though not a sole) choice of an organisation to get involved on account of its mandate having to do with counterterrorism, so that's that. As to what they're actually planning, well...can you guess?
> 
> I appreciate any comments I receive a lot, and you can also interact with me on [Tumblr](https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/) if you want to.


End file.
